


Fanboy

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Doubts, Castiel Reads Fanfiction, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Drunk Dean, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi
Summary: Castiel odkrywa w internecie, coś, co bardzo przypada mu do gustu. Oh, gdyby tylko Dean wcześniej wiedział, co...





	Fanboy

\- Cas? - Dean czuł, że przyłapał anioła na czymś… Krępującym? Niewłaściwym? Przerażony wzrok i lekki rumieniec na twarzy potwierdziły przypuszczenie, że Castiel robił coś… niegrzecznego. A prędkość z jaką zamknął laptopa nie przemawiała na jego korzyść. - Cas, czy ty oglądasz porno?

\- Nie. - Odpowiedź padła zdecydowanie za szybko. Siedział z laptopem na kolanach, błądząc wzrokiem po ścianach.

\- Cas, proszę cię, wiem kiedy kłamiesz. Sam zaraz przyjdzie, lepiej… - Dean machnął ręką w bliżej nieokreśloną przestrzeń, po czym chrząknął z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. No ale, w końcu nikt nie chciałby być nakryty w takiej sytuacji. - Daj spokój, już się tak nie czerwień. To nic takiego.

\- Nie. Oglądałem. Porno. - Stanowczy sprzeciw nie był przekonujący. Nie w towarzystwie zawstydzenia godnego dziewicy wpuszczonej do burdelu.

\- Tak, tak. A ja jestem Robert Plant.

Castiel spojrzał na niego zagubionym wzrokiem. Robił tak coraz rzadziej i był z tego dumny, ale też przerażony jak szybko uczy się człowieczeństwa. Bycia zwyczajnym. O ile łowcy są zwyczajni. Dean patrzył na niego z wyrzutem, jakby jego niewiedza była zbrodnią. Jakby to była wina jego ignorancji czy niechęci. Jakby to w ogóle była jego wina. A to przecież nie on wymyślił, że będzie aniołem. Starał się, naprawdę się starał, ale nie da się wiedzieć od razu wszystkiego. Sam to rozumiał, Dean tylko patrzył z wyrzutem. A to bolało.

\- W Niebie mamy dostęp do internetu, radia i telewizji, po prostu ignorowałem ten fakt przez eony - wycedził. 

\- Wow, sarkazm, jestem dumny. Ale… Robert Plant… - Zawiesił głos z niedowierzaniem. - Naprawdę? 

Cas odwrócił wzrok, zerkając ze zmieszaniem na drzwi. Nie lubił pokazywać, że nawet w tak drobnych kwestiach Dean potrafił go zranić. Nie chciał być słaby. Chciał być jego aniołem stróżem, chronić go, pilnować jego szczęścia, a nie stać się słabością. _Okłamuję samego siebie._ _Chciałbym być dla niego wystarczający. I ważny_ \- myślał wpatrując się w plecy Deana, który odwrócił się, chcąc schować mleko do lodówki. - _Dlaczego nie pozwolę mu zobaczyć? Dlaczego nie potrafię go wpuścić?_ _  
_\- Castiel? Wszystko w porządku? - Sam zaraz po wejściu do pokoju, zmarszczył brwi, widząc tęskne spojrzenie anioła.

\- Tak. Zamyśliłem się tylko. - Szybko oderwał wzrok od Deana, a na jego twarz wypełzł lekki uśmiech. Tego też zdążył już się nauczyć. Uśmiech. Niby nic, a jednak… Wiele razy widział jak zwykły uśmiech ratował sytuację. Ludzie pod pewnymi względami byli prości. Łatwiej wierzyli w kłamstwa łowców, jeśli były one w odpowiedniej oprawie, a nią często było właśnie przyjazne nastawienie, nawet udawane. Tak samo sprawy się miały podczas wypadów do baru, gdzie celem nie było piwo, a dziewczyny. Castiel przymknął na chwilę oczy próbując powstrzymać zazdrość zalewającą mu żołądek na myśl o wszystkich kobietach, z którymi widział Winchestera. Uśmiech. Potrafił być tak piękny, jeśli był szczery. Och, ile by dał, żeby wywoływać go częściej na twarzy Deana. 

\- Cas, pomóż mi z zakupami. - Sam wychodził właśnie z pokoju. - Zostało ich jeszcze trochę.

Nie mieli aktualnie żadnej roboty, więc postanowili spędzić ten wyjątkowy czas w jednym miejscu, co z kolei wiązało się z tym, że oprócz uzupełnienia zapasu soli, Winchesterowie kupili też trochę jedzenia, żeby nie musieć wychodzić codziennie rano na śniadanie.    
\- Już idę. - Cas odłożył laptopa na stół i z niechęcią podniósł się z fotela. Wolałby pozostać w swoich rozmyślaniach nieco dłużej, ale ton Sama był podejrzanie stanowczy. Wyszedł za nim na parking motelu i podszedł do Impali. W otwartym bagażniku zostały tylko dwie torby.

\- Musimy pogadać - rzucił krótko Sam.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? Jesteś rozkojarzony odkąd nauczyłem cię korzystać z laptopa.

\- Ja… - Było mu głupio przyznać się, co ostatnio odkrył w internecie, ale z drugiej strony… Sam chyba może wiedzieć. - Znalazłem opowiadanie. Fanfiction do serii Chucka. Wiem, że to wasze życie i nienawidzicie tych książek, ale to jest tak jakby... Ja też tam jestem. Jakaś dobra znajoma Becky to napisała, musiała przeczytać więcej niż inni fani. 

\- Pewnie wie trochę od Becky, ona z kolei od Chucka. Gdy jeszcze byli razem. - Sam nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego, ale też nie był zły.

\- To ma zupełnie inną fabułę, jest osadzone w “prawdziwym świecie”, co dla niej znaczyło w świecie bez potworów - odrzekł, próbując się bronić.

\- To co tam jest głównym wątkiem? -  _ Świat, w którym nie jesteśmy łowcami? Co można w takim czymś opisywać _ ?

\- My. Codzienność. - Castiel się speszył. Może lepiej by było, gdyby powiedział, że zaczął oglądać porno. Raz na jedno trafił, niedługo po tym jak Sam pokazał mu jak działa internet, ale bezemocjonalne nagrania stosunku płciowego nie wydały mu się interesujące, nawet jeśli jego ciało, to znaczy naczynie, na nie reagowało. Jak to się stało, że nauczył się korzystać z laptopa? Po kąśliwych, pełnych wyrzutu uwagach Deana na temat anielskiej nieznajomości popkultury, Castiel poprosił Sama o lekcje. (Wybrał młodszego Winchestera, bo starszy był zbyt niecierpliwy na bycie nauczycielem.) Mężczyzna się zdziwił, ale zapewnił go, że mu pomoże. Od tamtej pory, w spokojnych momentach pomiędzy łowami, gdy Dean był w barze albo spał, urządzali sobie wieczorki zapoznawcze, na których Cas zgłębiał tajniki spraw ludzkich. Kilka tygodni temu, Sam zademonstrował mu laptopa. Wytłumaczył podstawy działania, pokazał przeglądarkę, pasjansa i lokalizację folderu z porno Deana (o którym Sam oficjalnie nie wiedział), do którego Cas miał nie zaglądać dla własnego dobra. Kiedy Castiel zrozumiał potęgę internetu, mimo że był aniołem z olbrzymią wiedzą i doświadczeniem, zachwycił się możliwościami tego wynalazku. Zamiast na lekcje z Samem, wolne chwile poświęcał na studiowanie Wikipedii i oglądanie filmów z kotami. (Pszczoły wydawały mu się równie zachwycające, ale ku swojemu rozczarowaniu, nie znalazł filmów z pszczołami grającymi na pianinie. A z kotami tak.) Około tygodnia temu, pod wpływem chwili, impulsu, którego nie umiał wyjaśnić, wpisał w wyszukiwarkę swoje własne imię. Wyników nie było dużo, zaledwie kilka artykułów o aniele czwartku, ale gdy zjechał niżej, coś przykuło jego uwagę. “Castiel w Krainie Bezczarów” nie brzmiało jak tytuł z Wikipedii, a nazwa strony - trenchcoated.blog. com - skłoniła go do kliknięcia w link. Tym oto sposobem odkrył fanfiction. Na początku podchodził do niego jak pies do jeża, nie rozumiejąc, co właściwie czyta. Po trzecim rozdziale wiedział już, że przepadł - Dean nie był tam łowcą, miał za to na pieńku z gangiem, który składał się z osób w prawdziwym świecie będących demonami. Fikcyjny Castiel zaś, był zahukany przez rodzinę i zakochany w Winchesterze. W miarę czytania, dziwny supeł w jego żołądku rósł i zawiązywał się ciaśniej. Po pierwszym opisie spotkania, napisanym z perspektywy Deana, który, niech Ojciec ma go w opiece, kochał Castiela, ale bał się do tego przyznać ze względu na ich życiowe sytuacje, Cas nie wiedział, co czuje - z jednej strony czytanie sprawiało mu olbrzymią przyjemność, a z drugiej - przypominało mu o tym, że prawdziwy Dean go nie kocha. Po kolejnych kilku rozdziałach, gdy akcja się zagęściła, Winchester i Castiel chcieli być razem i zwalczyć przeciwności (czy właśnie to ludzie nazywają kiczem?), ale zdążyli się też pokłócić, a anioł dostrzegł analogię między zachowaniem fikcyjnego i prawdziwego Deana - podobnie się wysławiał, podobnie reagował, ba - nawet podobnie traktował Castiela, z tą różnicą, że przyznał się do miłości. Analogia ta sprawiła, że Cas zaczął mieć nadzieję, która z kolei przerodziła się w tęsknotę. Był rozkojarzony, pragnął Deana i bał się, że któryś z braci zauważy, co anioł robi w wolnych chwilach z laptopem Sama. Nawet jeśli zapobiegawczo usuwał historię (to akurat pokazał mu Dean, jak tylko zauważył, że Cas umie obsługiwać komputer). Martwił się byciem przyłapanym, szczególnie odkąd w rozdziale 15 przeczytał bardzo sugestywny opis seksu i o ile filmy pornograficzne wydały mu się obrzydliwe, stosunek fikcyjnego Deana i Castiela wywołał w nim lawinę emocji, o które się nie podejrzewał. Żądza, pragnienie i głód, miłość, czułość i tęsknota, ale też zawstydzenie i niepewność, które wypłynęły na jego twarz pod postacią rumieńców i na wpół uśmiechniętego, wpół przerażonego grymasu. Teraz został przyłapany i Sam się dowiedział. Mógł jedynie modlić się o to, że łowca zbyt nienawidzi faktu istnienia takich rzeczy, by poprosić o pokazanie strony lub dokładniejsze streszczenie fabuły. 

\- Nie chcesz być łowcą? - Głos Sama wyrwał go z zamyślenia. 

\- Chcę. Oczywiście, że chcę. Ale sam wiesz, że perspektywa normalności, takiej ignoranckiej normalności jest kusząca. Zwłaszcza jeśli… - ugryzł się w język.  _ Zwłaszcza jeśli jest się z kimś, kogo się kocha _ \- dokończył w duchu. Sam spojrzał na niego z zaniepokojeniem wywołanym nagłym zmieszaniem i niepewnością Castiela. 

\- Cas? Sam? Gdzie wy do cholery jesteście? - Dean stał w progu drzwi.

\- Już idziemy! - odkrzyknął Sam. Rzucił Castielowi ostatnie zamyślone spojrzenie, zabrał zakupy i ruszył w kierunku pokoju. Nie spodziewał się, że anioł może kochać tak bardzo, że byłby w stanie porzucić wszystko, co zna, na rzecz przyziemności. Zauważył uczucia Casa już dawno, nie chciał jednak go speszyć przyznając się do tego. Tym bardziej, że nie był pewny, czy Dean to odwzajemnia. Znał brata lepiej niż siebie, ale w tej kwestii ten palant wysyłał tyle sprzecznych sygnałów, że Sam zaczął wierzyć, że po prostu nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że to coś więcej niż… to, czym są z aniołem aktualnie. Czy cokolwiek. Z Casem było jednak coraz gorzej, widział to w jego smutnych spojrzeniach, uciekaniu wzrokiem, beznamiętnych uśmiechach. Słyszał we wzdychaniach, chrząknięciach, słowach otuchy przed łowami i cichych modlitwach, które odmawiał w środku nocy, gdy Dean spał. Czuł w jego napiętej postawie, gdy tylko ktoś wchodził do pokoju, aurze rozczarowania gdy nie był to Dean i bezwarunkowego szczęścia gdy miał z nim zostać sam na sam lub usłyszał od niego miłe słowa. Sam wiedział, że musi mu pomóc, bo patrzenie na jego cierpienie stawało się bolesne.   


\- Dean, mam sprawę - rzucił od progu.

\- Coś się stało, Sammy?   


\- Gabriel dzwonił, gdy poszedłeś po piwo. Prosił, żebyśmy ogarnęli jakiś dom na zachodzie Ohio. Podobno to robota dla łowców.    


\- Tak myślałem, że urlop nie potrwa długo. - Dean wstał od stołu i poszedł po piwo. Oparł się o kuchenny blat. Castiel śledził każdy jego ruch.   


\- Gabriel? Mój brat Gabriel? Odkąd z nim pracujemy? - Cas zmarszczył brwi, próbując skupić wzrok na Samie.

\- Nie mówiliśmy ci, bo nie chciał, żebyś wiedział, że… eee… - Sam trochę się zmieszał. W końcu obiecał Gabrielowi, że nic nie powie, ale w tej sytuacji… Chyba nic nie szkodzi. Wytłumaczy się później.

\- Że nasi bracia są parą, Cas. - Dean uśmiechnął się, po czym dopił piwo patrząc Samowi w oczy. - Zgadłem?   


\- Nie jestem gejem, Dean! -  _ ani bi, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie  _ \- Gabriel mi pomógł jakiś czas temu, a ponieważ byłeś w to pewien sposób zamieszany, nie chciał, żebyś wiedział, że to on tam był. Nie wiem dlaczego.

\- Chodzi o sprawę wilkołaków  w Atlancie, prawda? - Cas nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. - Wiedziałem, że któryś z moich braci nam pomógł. Nie spodziewałem się tylko, że akurat on. 

\- Od tamtej pory czasem mi pomaga gdy jadę sam na łowy. - Sam westchnął. - I tym razem też tak będzie, więc wasz urlop potrwa jeszcze trochę. - Spojrzał znacząco na zdezorientowanego Castiela.   


\- Nie ma mowy, Sam - obruszył się Dean. - Mówiłem, że koniec z samodzielnymi łowami.    


\- Dean, daj spokój. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku po ostatniej sprawie, a nie chcę żebyś był sam, bo wpakujesz się w jakieś kłopoty, więc Cas zostanie z tobą. Dam sobie radę z nawiedzonym domem. Zawsze mogę wezwać Gabriela, a jakby było źle to mam jeszcze Bobby’ego. Odpocznij.   


\- Zgadzam się z Samem - wtrącił Cas. - Musisz odpocząć.

  
Sam uśmiechnął się w duchu. Anioł chyba zrozumiał, że chce mu dać szansę na spędzenie czasu z Deanem. Potrzebował tego. Castiel spojrzał na niego ze smutną wdzięcznością.   


\- Wyrywasz kolejnego anioła? - rzucił starszy łowca. Prychnął, pociągnął łyk piwa i dodał -  Patrzycie się na siebie jak stare małżeństwo.

_ Czyżby był zazdrosny? _ Cas poczuł ciepło.  _ Nie. Niemożliwe. Chciał tylko dogryźć Samowi.  _ Tyle, że złośliwy uśmiech i delikatnie uniesione brwi Sama, sugerowały co innego.

 

Trzy godziny później byli już tylko we dwoje. Castiel w pokoju, czytając fanfiction z zaangażowaniem godnym prawdziwego fana. Uśmiechając się przy zabawnych tekstach, czując ucisk w żołądku na kłótniach i dreszcze, gdy fikcyjny Dean całował fikcyjnego Castiela. Opowiadanie nie było szczególnie wyjątkowe, ani pięknie napisane, ale miało w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że nie mógł się oderwać. Po krótkim zastanowieniu doszedł do wniosku, że to kwestia jego uczuć, że to nie fabuła tak go intryguje, a relacje bohaterów, że przy lekturze trzyma go zaangażowanie emocjonalne. Dean w tym czasie siedział w kuchni, pijąc kolejne piwo. A może butelkę whiskey. A może oba. W końcu przyszedł do pokoju i usiadł obok Casa.

\- Co czytasz? - Pochylił się nad aniołem, zaglądając w monitor laptopa.

\- To, co wziąłeś za porno - odpowiedział cicho, nieco obracając urządzenie.

\- Jestem trochę pijany - westchnął Dean, wstał z kanapy i położył się na łóżku opartym wezgłowiem o tą samą ścianę co sofa. Zakrył twarz dłońmi i wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk. Ostatnia sprawa wykończyła go psychicznie. Śmierć tego dzieciaka… To nie powinno się wydarzyć. Sammy miał rację wysyłając go na przymusowy urlop, ale starszy łowca martwił się o brata i nie wpływało to dobrze na jego samopoczucie. Przeturlał się na bok tak, by leżeć przodem do Casa. 

\- Poczytasz mi? - Nie wiedział czemu o to poprosił, ale uśmiechnął się po wypowiedzeniu tych słów. - Lubię słuchać Casa. W ogóle go lubię. Ma ładne usta, które tak ładnie się ruszają gdy mówi. Jego głos jest głęboki i szorstki, i sprawia, że czuję dziwne mrowienie na skórze. I ma ładne oczy, takie niebieskie i patrzą tak intensywnie, i zaglądają w duszę. Cholera, jestem pijany bardziej niż trochę. Ale co ja zrobię, że on jest taki… taki… castielowy. Chyba jestem castielo-seksualny. Cholera, bardzo pijany. 

Castiel patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, wydawał się zaniepokojony i rozbawiony jednocześnie. 

\- Co? - Dean zmarszczył brwi, opierając się na łokciu. 

\- Nic. Naprawdę ci poczytać? Myślałem, że to cię nie obchodzi. - Anioł postanowił nie mówić Deanowi, że powiedział to wszystko na głos. Nadzieja rozpaliła się w nim na dobre, ale jednocześnie upominał sam siebie - w końcu Winchester jest pijany, nie wie co mówi, więc Castiel nie powinien zakładać, że Dean może coś do niego czuć. 

\- Taaaak. Chcę wiedzieć co cię tak kręci. Obchodzisz mnie, Cas - odpowiedział, po czym zachichotał pijacko. Położył się na plecach i zapatrzył w sufit. Castiel chrząknął by pozbyć się stresu. Jeszcze pięć minut temu by się na to nie zgodził, ale teraz widział w tym swoją szansę na niebezpośrednie przyznanie się do swoich uczuć. Jeśli Dean zareaguje negatywnie, zawsze może się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Poza tym jest pijany, może nic nie będzie pamiętać.  _ A co jeśli zareaguje pozytywnie i nie będzie pamiętać? - Wtedy będziesz wiedzieć i coś zrobisz. Przestań się stresować.  _

\- Caaaas… zanim zaczniesz… - Dean znów zachichotał. To było trochę niepokojące. - Wiesz, że jesteś ważny, prawda? To, że czasem jestem wredny nie znaczy, że mi nie zależy. 

\- Dean. Mam czytać? - Udawał zirytowanego pijackim zachowaniem łowcy, ale tak naprawdę zrobiło mu się cieplej. Winchester kiwnął głową, nie odrywając jej od poduszki, Castiel odchrząknął więc ponownie i odnalazł akapit, który chciał przeczytać. 

\- “Wszedł do domu, od progu czując zapach gotowanego obiadu. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na myśl o tym, że zakochał się w kimś tak zdolnym kulinarnie i odwiesił swój beżowy płaszcz na wieszak. Przeszedł do jadalni i wyjrzał przez okno: jego ukochane kwiaty kwitły przy schodkach prowadzących do drzwi wejściowych, pszczoły uwijały się przy kolorowych płatkach. Na podjeździe stała wypucowana Impala, błyszcząc w letnim słońcu Lawrence. Wciąż z lekkim uśmiechem, poszedł do kuchni i przytulił swojego partnera, opierając mu głowę na ramieniu. Dean zaśmiał się i odwrócił w jego objęciach. Złapał wargami jego usta, zatapiając się w pocałunku. Castiel przyciągnął go bliżej, ciesząc się każdą sekundą. Spotkało ich tyle złego, tak długo chodzili wokół siebie, niepewni uczuć tego drugiego, tyle czasu stracili, ale najważniejsze, że teraz mogą go nadrobić. Mogą cieszyć się sobą, nie martwiąc się homofobiczną rodziną Castiela, nie przejmując się gangiem Lilith. Udało im się uciec, znaleźć swoje miejsce, dom bliski ich sercu i położony blisko domu Sama, z którym Dean się pogodził. Mieli siebie, mieli swoją miłość i pomimo sprzeczek, zawsze mogli na siebie liczyć. Byli dla siebie oparciem, wierzyli w siebie i się ratowali. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, zgranymi wspólnikami i namiętnymi kochankami.” - Cas przerwał czytanie, aby spojrzeć na Deana. Łowca spał. 

 

Castiel dokończył fanfiction i nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Teoretycznie opowiadanie było nieistotne, ale po przeczytaniu ostatniego rozdziału, czuł w sercu dziwną pustkę. W dodatku Dean wciąż spał, a anioł nie wiedział, czy i ile łowca będzie pamiętał. Stresował się, ułożył więc w głowie plan - będzie udawał, że to się nie wydarzyło i jeżeli Dean cokolwiek pamięta to albo ucieknie, aby pomyśleć co dalej, albo…  no właśnie, co? Pocałuje go? Na samą myśl o pełnych ustach Winchestera dotykających jego warg, o zielonych oczach patrzących z pożądaniem, o bliskości tej  _ duszy,  _ robiło mu się gorąco i gdyby mógł się pocić, zapewne byłby mokry. Musiał przyznać, że jego plan nie jest ani ambitny, ani dopracowany, ani dobry, ale na swoją obronę miał to, że wciąż nie do końca radzi sobie z emocjami. 

 

Kiedy Dean Winchester otworzył oczy, czuł tylko ból głowy i suchość w gardle. Wypił naprawdę dużo i to sam. I nawet nie w barze. Leżał chwilę, patrząc w sufit z wyrzutem, jakby to on był odpowiedzialny za jego kaca. Zamrugał kilka razy, myśląc o tym, co działo się wieczorem. Mgliście przypominał sobie głęboki głos Casa czytającego mu jakieś opowiadanie. Był prawie pewien, że była to jakaś gejoza i…  _ O cholera. O szlag. To było o nas.  _ Mężczyzna znowu zamrugał, napinając mięśnie i rozbudzając się całkowicie. Jeszcze przed chwilą ociężały mózg, zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach - Co to znaczyło? Czy Cas sugerował to, co mu się wydaje? Jeśli tak, to co ma z tym zrobić? Jeśli nie, to jak ma poradzić sobie z rozczarowaniem? Jak w ogóle, cholera, ma sprawdzić, o co chodziło temu pierzastemu idiocie? Usiadł na łóżku, zbyt gwałtownie jak na stan swojego organizmu i poczuł żołądek podchodzący mu do gardła. Castiel wciąż znajdował się na kanapie, już bez laptopa. Patrzył na niego tymi swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami, w których Dean tonął, jak tylko przestawał się pilnować. Spojrzenie anioła było bardzo niepewne i badawcze, i dwa razy otworzył i zamknął usta, zanim wreszcie coś z siebie wykrztusił. 

\- Witaj, Dean. Jak się czujesz? - Głos miał nieco spięty, chociaż dla kogoś, kto go nie zna, brzmiałby zabójczo zwyczajnie. 

\- Jakby coś mnie przejechało - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Głos miał zachrypnięty i zmęczony, przełknął z irytacją kolejną porcję śliny i odchrząknął. Patrzył na Castiela, jego wzrok prześlizgnął się z oczu do ust i z powrotem. Nieświadomie oblizał wargi. Znów poczuł wczorajszą pizzę zdecydowanie za wysoko układu pokarmowego. Zerwał się z łóżka, o mało się nie wywracając z powodu lekkich zawrotów głowy. Musiał naprawdę dużo wypić. Wpadł do łazienki i rzucił się na kolana, pochylając się nad muszlą. Po chwili odruch wymiotny minął jak ręką odjął, ale na wszelki wypadek zrobił jeszcze kilka głębokich wdechów. Skrzywił się od ostrego zapachu odświeżacza powietrza. Wstał, zbliżył się do umywalki i odkręcił kurek. Ochlapał twarz zimną wodą i lekkomyślnie, ignorując to, że motelowe rury nie przydawały jej zdatności do spożycia, napił się kranówki. Wyciągnął z kubka szczoteczkę i umył zęby pokaźną ilością pasty. Gdy skończył, jeszcze raz orzeźwił się wodą i spojrzał na swoje zmęczone, skacowane odbicie. Musi coś z tym wszystkim zrobić. Castiel tam jest, prawdopodobnie czeka na jakąś reakcję na wczorajszą dobranockę, a Dean ma pustkę w głowie i nie wie co powiedzieć. Oparł się czołem o taflę lustra, zamykając oczy. Chyba trzeba będzie improwizować. Jak zwykle. Westchnął i wrócił do pokoju, ponownie siadając na łóżku. Castiel zamrugał i spojrzał na niego z troską. 

\- Za dużo wypiłeś. Mogę cię uleczyć - zaoferował zwyczajnie. 

\- Nie, zasłużyłem na to całe cierpienie, upijając się tak, żeby zaliczyć zgona. Przynajmniej film mi się nie urwał - odpowiedział jakby od niechcenia. Obserwował przy tym reakcję Castiela i tak jak się spodziewał - anioł wyprostował się, jakby miał kija w tyłku i przyjął jeszcze bardziej beznamiętny wyraz twarzy. 

\- Jak dużo pamiętasz? Nie wiem, kiedy zasnąłeś. 

Dean wstał i w dwóch krokach znalazł się na kanapie. Usiadł obok anioła, a na twarz wypełzł mu szczery uśmiech, taki, od którego robią mu się kurze łapki, a który Castiel tak uwielbia. 

\- Pamiętam wystarczająco dużo. - Zniżył głos prawie do szeptu, do szorstkiego, seksownego, ale i niepewnego tonu, który wprawił anioła w drżenie. Dean znów się uśmiechnął i złapał wargami usta Castiela, zapraszając go do pocałunku. Castiel przyciągnął go bliżej, ciesząc się każdą sekundą. Spotkało ich tyle złego, tak długo chodzili wokół siebie, niepewni uczuć tego drugiego, tyle czasu stracili, ale najważniejsze, że teraz mogą go nadrobić. Mogą cieszyć się sobą, mimo aniołów i demonów, pomimo życia jakie prowadzą, bo oboje je znają i oboje nie mogliby żyć inaczej. Uda im się, nie mają swojego miejsca, ale mają Impalę, mają siebie nawzajem i Sama. Mają siebie, mają swoją miłość i pomimo zdrad, poczucia winy, kłótni i całego gówna z jakim żyją, zawsze do siebie wrócą. Są dla siebie oparciem, wierzą w siebie nawzajem i ratują sobie życia. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, dobrymi łowcami i prawdopodobnie zostaną namiętnymi kochankami. Cas przerwał pocałunek i popatrzył na Deana. Łowca odwzajemnił spojrzenie. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
